Untitled?
by Ninja19
Summary: No summary yet! Just a preview of an upcoming SoRiku story I'm working on. Let me know what you think! Read and Review!


**Preview on a short Romantic story that will be only be couple of chapters.**

**R R**

.

.

* * *

><p>There was teenage boy that was pacing back and forth, he was beyond nervous. The boy, Sora, was about to confessed to his crush that he had liked him for a while through high school. Having to put a note in his crush's locker to notify that he should meet him outside of school.<p>

Sora was a junior in high school, an eleven grader for that matter. His crush, Riku, was in the same level as him despite the fact that he looked like a senior. They hardly spoke to each other and they weren't friends either, but they were at least acquaintances at some point. Hopefully.

Sora took a deep breath as his heart started to thumped loudly, and his palms getting all sweaty. Let's not forget the trembling that overcame his whole body, he was a nervous wreck.

_What if he rejects me?,_ Sora thought, gulping. He looked at his watch which indicated it was almost four o' clock. The time there supposed to meet each other, Sora had been ten minutes early just in case he missed Riku.

Riku was an amazing person to Sora's eyes, he was charming, smart, and extremely helpful. Even though they never had a class together that didn't stop Sora from secretly watching him afar. Seeing his beautiful expressions, and that smile he shows, just breathtaking. Smiling, Sora started to remember how he fell for Riku.

On his first day for school as a freshman, Sora was utterly lost and didn't know where to go. Being a new transfer student at the time he didn't know anyone. He would asked other students for help, but only to receive cruel remarks on how he dressed. As the bell ranged for first period Sora panicked, he didn't want to be late on his first day for school. Just as he was about to give up and decided to just go home, someone tapped his shoulder. Sora turned to see who it was, and once Sora saw the mysterious person, he was speechless. A silver haired teen dressed nicely in a uniformed, and explained to Sora why he was made fun of, he forgot to wear his uniform. No wonder! Then the mysterious teen helped Sora to his class, when the teen was about to leave Sora asked what his name was, which he gave, being Riku.

Sora was back to reality when someone called him out, "Are you Sora?" Riku asked.

The brunette's eyes widened as he probably looked like a mess, clearing his throat Sora answered eagerly, "Yes! I'm Sora!" He mentally face palmed himself as that sounded a little creepy.

"I see. Umm, what's this about? I got your note saying to meet you here in front of the school?" Riku pulled out the note from his messenger bag that was attached on his shoulder.

This was the moment of truth for Sora. It was either get lucky or get rejected time, fumbling with his fingers nervously. He didn't noticed that he was looking on the ground instead of Riku.

Using all his willpower to look at Riku, "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? I have liked you for a while, and maybe... was hoping... that we can be something..." Sora stammered at the ending as Riku eyed him suspiciously. How Sora wish he could hide under a rock!

"..." No respond was made, Sora took that as rejection.

"Okay." He sighed, "I understand. Sorry to freak you out." Sora said disappointed. _He's probably not even gay_!, Sora thought stupidly. He figured that Riku would love someone regardless of genders. Maybe Sora was wrong!

Just as Sora was about to dash away Riku spoke, "I don't mind going out with you."

Sora gaped, surprised. "Really?!" He smiled brightly, the day was turning out to be the best day ever for Sora.

"Sure, we can get to know each other and if things don't work out we can always be friends." Why did that came out negative?

Sora frowned, he didn't want to hear that. He wanted to be together with Riku, is he just saying it out of sympathy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note...<strong> Just something I'm working on! I totally forgot how to write a flashback, my mind went blank!

Let me know what you think on the preview!

**READ and REVIEW**


End file.
